Anesyaviel Gwavir
Anesyaviel (more commonly known as Ana) is a half-elf and a druid of Ehlonna, the goddess of forests. She wears hide armor and comfortable, neutral leathers, and usually dons a dark Cloak of Resistance. She is accompanied by her companion named Mira, an eagle met after a day of prayer to her patron deity. Personality Ana is a very sober, no-nonsense individual. She needs to 'see it to believe it,' having a hard time believing something when she sees no evidence, magical or physical, and is quick to dismiss any claim that can't be proven to her satisfaction (which has caused quite a bit of friction due to the paranormal activities that have been occurring). She has a sharp tongue and is often quite rude towards the other members of the party, though it's Ignitus Nightbane in particular who seems to draw her aggression. She has been much nicer to Mira, something that hasn't gone unnoticed, and favors her company over that of the others. Biography Backstory '' Ana is from the Mannish Empire, born and raised just north of the capitol in the town of Kaylenora. She was raised by her human mother and stepfather, along with three step siblings, one of whom is a State Mage. Her stepfather runs a falconry business, training birds of prey for personal use as well as for the wealthy. His love for birds was contagious, and Ana found herself drawn to them as well, choosing to become a druid soon afterwards. She has yet to reveal to the party her reason for coming on the journey, though her journal suggests that she may not be entirely sure of that herself. ''Current Events During most of the paranormal activities on the island, Ana was dubious and did not entirely believe that the others were being truthful. However during the the voyage to Lamburg on [[SS Rellows|SS Rellows]], she found out about the strange magical taint they were suffering from and became sympathetic toward their experiences. She has since become somewhat obsessed with finding out more about this taint and its cures. When the adventurers arrived in Amsun she became the town's druid, though she feels she is in a bit over her head. During a venture into the forest to search down the black bear that had been spreading Slimy Doom amongst the town, she cast a Detect Magic spell on a totem and saw a horrible vision of the forest around them being built of bones. This resulted in her gaining a small bit of taint, as well as a new fear of bones. Relationships Ana has never traveled much, and never without her step-father, so she has had trouble adjusting to having to make allies during an adventure. She tends to push people away, perhaps by mistake, rather than form a relationship with them, though she is warming up to the party. Mira The only comfort of home is Mira, her eagle companion. The two have been together for nearly two years now, and here on Marshall's Ghost it is the only relationship that Ana feels entirely comfortable with. She likes to use the spell Speak with Animals on a daily basis to speak with her friend, and tends to favor conversation with her over talking to or spending time with the rest of the party. Ignitus Nightbane Ana finds Ignitus difficult to get along with. Both are full of opinions, usually differing ones, and she dislikes his tendency toward violent solutions. She finds him to act rash and without thought, and distrusts him after he admitted to having a dark and violent past. She can appreciate that he is trying to better himself, but she thinks that his irrational behavior is a danger to the party and that his change of heart can't occur quickly enough. Since arriving in Amsun she feels he has better controlled himself and hopes the trend continues. Leokul Loyalar Ana still holds a bit of hesitation in allowing herself to become close to Leokul, after the first night on the island with him being covered in blood and moss. However, recent events such as his saving her from drowning on their way to Lamburg and discovering his being infected with the strange magical taint have made her a bit kinder towards him. While she still is not the warmest to him, her feelings are far from hatred. Tossur Tornglans Of the three other party members, it's easiest for Ana to get along with Tossur. She feels a bit of resentment for siding with Ignitus during arguments relating to the paranormal events experienced by the party, but on [[SS Rellows|SS Rellows]] she realized that he may in fact have been right. She sympathizes with his story of escaping his home village, though she finds it difficult to believe, and also finds it more comfortable to be around the sorcerer as he seems less inclined to do anything shady when compared to either Ignitus or Leokul. She finds his familiar, Gullespie, to be amusing when his antics don't put the party in danger. Isaac Though Ana only spoke to the barkeep for a short while, she felt comfortable around Isaac as she believes him to be a druid. She is reluctant to believe that a druid such as himself would do anything ill to anyone, despite being an apparition (proven by Ignitus by methods that Ana did not approve of in the slightest). As he provided her with information regarding the island and its situation, as well as information regarding the party, she feels that he is not deserving of the distrust the others have. Trivia *Ana has a journal that she has written in since acquiring it at Charlescoven, which can be viewed here here! Gwavir